Solsticio de invierno
by Mar Angys Dreams
Summary: Había un hecho que era inexpugnable: Lee amaba a Sakura; Sakura suspiraba de amor por Sasuke; y él… a él, simplemente, le habían robado la capacidad de amar. Y eso era algo que jamás cambiaría ¿o sí?/—¿Qué está pasando? —inquirieron Sasuke y Lee con sus respectivas voces alteradas mientras se escrutaban el uno al otro—. Deshaz el Jutsu de transformación —ordenaron al unísono.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto, sus personajes y el mundo shinobi, son propiedad de su creador, el genio, Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aviso: **Este fic participa en el reto **Intercambio de Cuerpos** del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

**Personajes:** Uchiha Sasuke y Rock Lee.

**Advertencia:** Algunos datos señalados en la historia no son de mi invención si no que pertenecen a la mitología japonesa.

* * *

**Solsticio de invierno**

**...**

**Capítulo único**

**...**

_Existen dos cristales para descubrir el mundo…_

Había un hecho que era inexpugnable: Lee amaba a Sakura; Sakura suspiraba de amor por Sasuke; y él, bueno… a él, simplemente, le habían robado la capacidad de amar. Y eso era algo que jamás cambiaría ¿o sí?

Esa mañana helada de diciembre nadie lo notó, pero amaneció más tarde. El sol casi había desaparecido del cielo mientras que el césped escarchado del Monte Ise en Yukigakure, cubría el rastro de las pisadas que los cuatros ninjas habían dejado la tarde anterior. Las montañas se levantaban impetuosas con sus copas bañadas de la blanca nieve al rededor del Santuario mientras que en su interior estaba a punto de suscitarse una de las situaciones más excéntricas en la vida de aquel cuarteto.

Cuando Uchiha salió del dōjō en el que habían pasado la noche, se sorprendió de ver como la pelirrosa de su equipo, le pasaba por un lado sin siquiera mirarlo. No es como que le molestara. De hecho, podría decirse que estaba cómodo con la nueva situación, pero no por eso dejaba de ser extraño.

Lo mismo le pasó a Lee en el momento que ella le tendió, con una sonrisa más que tímida, una bandeja con su desayuno. Obviando el hecho de que estaba muy feliz por ello, el heredero de la llama de la juventud, fue sacudido por un escalofrío de estupor cuando divisó en el rostro de Sakura la misma expresión de amor que ella siempre tenía cuando miraba a Uchiha Sasuke. Pero eso no fue ni la cuarta parte de lo que sintió cuando al levantar el rostro, se encontró con un par de ojos redondos devolviéndole la mirada desde el otro lado del templo. Eran sus ojos, era su cara, era… ¡Su cuerpo!

—¿Qué está pasando? —inquirieron Sasuke y Lee con sus respectivas voces alteradas mientras se escrutaban el uno al otro—. Deshaz el Jutsu de transformación —ordenaron al unísono.

Kakashi y Sakura arrugaron el rictus sin entender un coño. Ellos eran ajenos al intercambio que había sucedido durante la noche, cortesía de cierta Diosa que tiene por costumbre dar, exactamente, aquello que se le ha pedido. Después de todo, cada que ocurre un fenómeno astronómico ella no niega ningún deseo.

**...**

_**Flash Back. **_

La ventisca era vehemente como solo podía serlo en esa época del año y en Yukigakure no Sato. Haruno Sakura cerró los ojos y apretó su cuerpo con tanta fuerza en busca de calor. Enseguida, lanzó una mirada esquiva al chico de cabellos negros que marchaba a su lado. Uchiha le devolvió la mirada al tiempo que chasqueaba la lengua con fastidio.

_¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirle que no haga eso?,_ siseó, frustrado. En serio, no toleraba que Sakura aprovechara cualquier excusa para espiarlo _¿Acaso no pensaba madurar nunca? _En eso, la voz fluctuante de su otro compañero lo sacó de golpe de sus meditaciones.

—¿Ese el templo que está en el mapa? —inquirió Rock Lee, encumbrando la vista hacia lo alto, donde apenas y se dibujaba la silueta de la majestuosa infraestructura.

—Sí —replicó Kakashi con voz calma, aunque hacía algo de esfuerzo para que sus palabras no se perdieran en el silbido enloquecido del viento—. Es exactamente el Santuario de Ise. En invierno jamás está habitado, puesto que los monjes del templo abandonan las montañas. Allí nos resguardaremos hasta que pase la tormenta.

Los tres gennins asintieron casi al mismo tiempo y arrebujándose bajo las túnicas emprendieron el camino cuesta arriba. Mientras ascendían con lentitud la escalinata de piedra que conducía a la entrada del santuario, Sakura no dejaba de mascullar improperios en contra de las altas temperaturas, Lee de ofrecerse a llevarla en alza y Sasuke de observarlos de soslayo con un brillo de auténtico repudio rutilando en sus ojos oscuros. Porque sí, acababa de entenderlo y ciertamente jamás lo admitiría en público, pero prefería mil veces a Naruto en lugar de ese pelinegro -por mucho más hiperactivo que el otro- que siempre parecía estar contento, aunque no hubiera razón alguna para ello.

Lástima que Uzumaki estuviera enfermo del estomago, luego de ponerse a competir con Kiba y Chouji a ver quién era capaz de comer más carne seca. Como era obvio, Akimichi se hizo con la victoria. El rubio, en cambio, solo se ganó una indigestión estomacal que lo incapacitó para participar en esta _inútil misión_, como la calificaba Sasuke. Para él entregar pergaminos de convenios de alianza con una aldea casi extinta de un país en ruinas, era una soberana tontería. No le cabía duda, todo aquello era una pérdida de tiempo. Por eso había decidido abandonar Konoha: _esa estúpida aldea que pregonaba la paz como el camino_. Sabía que de seguir allí, nunca podría concretar su venganza: lo único que realmente le importaba.

Todo lo contrario pensaba Lee. Pese a no ser un puto prodigio como Uchiha, el pupilo de Gai-sensei, tenía más espíritu de ninja del que jamás tendría Sasuke. Esa era la razón por la cual, aún después de que Tsunade le recomendara dedicarse a otra oficio (luego de haber quedado tan malherido tras su combate con Sabaku no Gaara) él seguía fungiendo como shinobi de Konoha y contra todo pronóstico, lo estaba haciendo de maravilla. Otro rasgo distintivo suyo es que él amaba a Sakura con una fuerza que rayaba en la veneración, cuando Sasuke no toleraba ni tenerla cerca. Rock Lee se había dado cuenta como ella miraba a hurtadillas a Uchiha y como éste la trataba de la patada o simplemente la ignoraba. Que no daría él porque ella le correspondiera. Era cierto que tenía solo trece años, pero aún así, desde que la vio aquel día del examen escrito para ascender a chunin, se había convencido de que ella era el amor de vida.

En definitiva, no podía haber en el mundo personas más distintas que Sasuke y Lee. Ellos eran agua y aceite. Eran polos opuestos.

—¿Kakashi-sensei? —resopló Sakura con voz ahogada—. ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la cima?

—Si no me equivoco —contestó Lee con su habitual toque de amabilidad—, solo ciento treinta y seis escalones.

Sakura hizo un mohín de desavenencia, no obstante, al verse rebasada por los demás, apretó el paso. Al fin, después de más de quince minutos de tortuosa ascensión, durante la cual tuvieron que luchar para que la furiosa y helada brisa –cno se los llevara, los cuatros se hallaron en la entrada monumental del templo. Una vez en el interior, todos agradecieron el calor que los abrazó.

Como era su costumbre, Rock Lee rindió una pomposa reverencia a la estatua esculpida en oro de Amaterasu, la Diosa del sol, que reposaba dentro del recinto sagrado. Con su característico desdén, Uchiha echó un vistazo a la capilla. Se trataba de un salón grande, de techos altísimos y pisos de caoba lustrados, mal iluminado y dividido por grandes columnas realzadas por un sinnúmero de figuras de distintas Deidades de la religión Shintō. Si él fuera del tipo de personas que disfrutara de los pequeños detalles de la vida, se hubiera dado un banquete visual con tanta majestuosidad. Este no era el caso, sin embargo, Sasuke no pudo negar que los vitrales que adornaban las ventanas y la claraboya superior eran de una belleza única.

—Todo aquí es exquisito —comentó Lee, haciéndose eco de los pensamientos de Sakura y Kakashi al tiempo que sus redondos ojos estudiaban la estancia con precisión arquitectónica.

—Y está caliente —añadió la pelirrosa como si ese aspecto fuera el más relevante—. ¿No lo crees, Sasuke-kum?

—Hmp —fue la monosílaba replica del chico mientras hacía rodar los ojos.

Kakashi metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y cuando emergió de allí lo hizo con la edición del _Icha Icha Paradise_ que estaba leyendo. Se dejó caer en un rincón del monasterio y antes de sumergirse de lleno en su pasatiempo favorito, ordenó:

—Ustedes tres —los referidos dieron un respingo—, vean si en las otras habitaciones encuentran algo de madera vieja para encender la chimenea y algunas mantas.

Un instante después, Hatake Kakashi estaba disfrutando de los beneficios que la soledad brindaba por la ausencia de los gennins, le ofrecía.

**...**

En una de las habitaciones, donde Sasuke había ido en busca del pedido de su sensei (porque puede que planeara desertar de la aldea, pero eso no significaba que no sería el mejor hasta el día de su partida) encontró varios trozos de madera pertenecientes a una puerta roída por termitas. En el momento en el que se disponía a volver a la sala principal, su irritante compañera entró pegando gritos:

—¡¿Sasuke-kum?! —la voz aumentó unas octavas cuando la tuvo a escasos centímetros de su rostro—. ¡¿Dónde te habías metido, Sasuke-kum?

El interpelado se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Luego para evitar la eminente retahíla de preguntas que le haría la chica, procedió a responder:

—Buscaba la leña —señalando la madera puso los ojos en blanco.

En eso, Lee que había seguido los pasos Sakura, tal y como ella había seguido los de Sasuke, hizo acto de presencia en el lugar de reunión.

—¡Sakura-chan! —exhala y su rostro se mostró aliviado al tiempo que la chica imita la mueca que efectuó Uchiha cuando ella entró, minutos atrás.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Lee? —pregunta ella con ojeriza mal disimulada.

—Quería saber si estabas bien.

—Estamos en un Santuario ¿Qué podría pasarme aquí?

Lee pareció sopesar la pregunta, obviamente, retórica y antes de que pudiera responder, Sasuke, quien estaba suficientemente asqueado de la escenita, tomó los pedazos de madera y se dispuso abandonar la habitación.

—Yo quiero ayudarte —se ofreció Sakura.

Entonces, mientras tomaba el resto de la madera del piso, no se percató de que uno de los palos que trató de agarrar era una palanca. Al tirar de ella, ocasionó que el piso se dividiera en dos partes, provocando que los tres chicos cayeran al fondo de una oscura cripta. Por suerte para la pelirrosa, los reflejos y el instinto de sobreprotección de Lee, evitaron que se diera un buen aporreo al atajarla antes de chocar contra el piso.

—¡Tsk! —gruñó Sasuke, sacudiéndose el polvo de sus pantalones kakis e inspeccionado la cámara con atención—. ¿Qué carajos hiciste?

Tras la imprecación, ella guardó silencio. Sin embargo, Lee, quien es la epitome de un _buen chico_, salió en su defensa:

—¡No le grites! Ha sido solo un accid… —pero su reflejo rutilante, procedente de un gran octágono de cristal moldado en oro que hacía las veces de espejo, lo dejó sin palabras. Lee caminó como hipnotizado por la imagen que veían sus ojos, que no se dio cuenta que trastabillaba—. soy yo —celebró con voz melosa mientras observaba a su reflejo hacer Ninjutsus y Genjutsus, así como otras técnicas prohibidas, que objetivamente sabía jamás sería capaz de hacer a la par que toda la aldea le rendía tributo por ser el mejor ninja de Konoha.

Sasuke siguió con la mirada a Lee al tiempo que urdía una maniobra para salir de allí. No era por nada, pero el aire espeso con olor a azufre le escocía la garganta. Situó la única fuente de luz, que venía de la grieta que quedó en el suelo –ahora su techó- al unirse las dos hojas de caoba. _Mierda,_ podía escalar con chacra los casi noventa metros de pared adoquinada que lo separaban del techo, pero iba a estar en chino lograr abrir el compartimiento. Cuando se le ocurrió una idea, llamó a Lee, pero éste estaba tan ensimismado en lo que sea que estuviera viendo en el espejo que no le dio bola. Enojado, Uchiha fue a hacerlo reaccionar, pero a medida que se aproximaba una escena que se reproducía en el dorado octágono, cual acetato de celulosa, dejó en el tintero todos sus reclamos. Allí, frente a él, un Sasuke _-¿Acaso era él en verdad?_\- notablemente mayor y con el rostro ensangrentado, veía caer al piso a un Itachi medio muerto. No supo que sentir en ese momento, pero algo en su pecho se había removido. Sasuke tampoco supo si ese espejo era una especie de artefacto mágico que conocía los deseos más oscuros de las personas o era una clase de bola de cristal que mostraba el futuro.

—¿Q-qué es esto? —vaciló aún impresionado por la acción que se llevaba a cabo dentro del espejo.

La voz endeble y plañidera de Sakura se dejó oír:

—Es el… Yata no Kagami —lo reconoció de un dibujo que vio en uno de los pergaminos del Clan Uchiha que ella misma había encontrado en la biblioteca de la academia—. Creí que su existencia era solo un mito.

—¿El Yata no qué? —prorrumpió Sasuke, todavía sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

—El Espejo Sagrado —corroboró Rock Lee con su acostumbrado tono didáctico, siendo capaz por primea vez de separar la vista del cristal—; es uno de los tres tesoros imperiales.

Sasuke pareció salir del trance y enseguida, con la naturalidad que solo poseen aquellos que han nacido para ordenar, pidió:

—Explíquenme cuál es el truco —estaba seguro que había uno.

—No tiene truco —le aclaró Lee—, este tesoro simboliza la honestidad y es solo un espejo que nos muestra tal y como somos en nuestro interior mientras alcanzamos aquello que más anhelamos.

Por eso era obvio que Rock Lee se hubiera visto con mejores habilidades y logrando el reconocimiento de los demás, mientras que Uchiha solo se vio concretando su venganza. Después de todo, Lee era un combatiente y Sasuke un vengador.

—¿Dices que esa cosa cumple deseos? —señaló al espejo mientras lo oteaba con disimulo—. Eso es imposible —pese a ver visto lo que vio, él no creía en cuentos de hadas.

—No precisamente —intervino Sakura con timidez—. Es la Diosa Amaterasu, cuyo espíritu, se piensa, está atrapado en el espejo, la que tiene el poder de conceder deseos. Claro que eso solo lo hace en ocasiones especiales, como en algún suceso astronómico o algo así.

De la explicación, él solo había entendido la palabra _Amaterasu_, y lo que sabía sobre ella es que era un Jutsu bastante poderoso que algunos miembros del clan Uchiha eran capaz de hacer.

—¿Sucesos astronómicos? —repitió Sasuke, arrepentido de no haber puesto la debida atención a las clases extracurriculares de la academia.

—Eclipses, solsticios y meteoritos —enumeró Lee con elegancia.

—Esas son sólo pavadas —sentenció y rozando con su mano el marco del espejo, lo estudió un par de segundos.

—¡Más respetos para los Dioses! —le ordenó Lee en un tono entre ofendido y amenazante, tocando él también el marco de oro.

—¡No le grites a Sasuke-kum! —terció la pelirrosa con la voz casi quebrada

—Si esto en verdad concede deseos —se mofó Sasuke y luego añadió para sus adentros: _Desearía que aunque sea por un día, Sakura deje de molestarme. _

Lo que nadie más supo fue que mientras Sasuke deseaba ser ignorado por Sakura, Lee imploraba tener, así fuera por 24 horas, la atención de la kunoichi.

—¿Cómo Vamos a salir de aquí? —chilló la chica en discordia.

—¡¿Chicos?! —escucharon a Kakashi que los llamaba—. ¡¿Dónde se han metido?! ¡¿Se los tragó la tierra?!

_Nada más cierto_, pensaron los tres después de que su sensei los rescatara del agujero en el que habían caído.

Durante, la noche, cuando cuatro shinobis de Konoha dormían lejos de su aldea natal, la Diosa del Sol movió los hilos del cosmos para darle a cada uno, una cucharada se propia medicina. Al amanecer empezaría su ritual de invierno favorito: el de la inversión de roles.

_**Flash Back End.**_

.

.

.

—¿Qué ustedes qué? —indagó Kakashi, alzando una ceja con descrédito después de que logró que los chicos dejaran de darse puños y le medio explicaran.

—Intercambiamos de cuerpo —replicaron los chicos, alterados.

Kakashi los estudió con precaución.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke no dejaba de echar miradas asquientas al spandex verde con la banda en su cintura y a los calentadores de piernas naranjas que comprendían ahora su vestimenta. Lee, por su parte, estaba más concentrado en encontrar la manera de volver a su cuerpo que en su nueva apariencia.

—¿Cuándo sucedió esto? —preguntó el jounin al tiempo que trataba de unir cabos.

—Debió haber sido mientras dormíamos —aventuró Sasuke desde el cuerpo de Lee con un marcado aire de preocupación.

Sakura, no participaba en la conversación desde hace rato. Le había tomado más de medía hora hacerse a la idea de que el cuerpo de su adorado _Sasuke-kum_ era controlado por Rock Lee y que quien ejercía las funciones motoras del cuerpo del _cejas de azotador_ era nada más y nada menos que el jodido genio, Uchiha Sasuke.

Eso era demasiado, incluso para ella.

—¿Y cómo fue que pasó? —volvió a la carga Hatake Kakashi.

—Supongo que sucediendo —replicó Lee con la inflexión avinagrada de Sasuke.

El otro pelinegro solo roló los ojos y el típico _¡Hpm!_ —que no hubiera sonado igual en la aflautada voz de Lee- quedó implícito.

—Esa no es una explicación —repuso Kakashi con expresión neutra—, al menos no una lógica.

—¿Y qué hay de lógico con estar en el cuerpo de este…? —Sasuke no terminó, porque vio como los ojos de Lee (o mejor dicho sus antiguos ojos) se coloreaban de escarlata instintivamente. _Justo lo que me faltaba, que use mis técnicas contra mí,_ ironizó en su fuero interno, tronándose los dedos de la mano con rabia—. ¡Solo quiero mi maldito cuerpo de vuelta! —exigió no sin cierta arrogancia.

—¿Sakura? —la llamó Kakashi—. ¿Tú tienes una idea de a qué se deba este cambio?

La referida negó con la cabeza, igual o, casi, más ofuscada que los involucrados directos.

-Pues, tenemos que averiguarlo antes de partir –dispuso Kakashi con un deje de cansancio- necesito que recuerden todo lo que hicieron, comieron y bebieron hasta antes de irse a dormir. Nos dividiremos en parejas y revisaremos todo el monasterio hasta dar con una posible causa.

Después de cabecear afirmativamente, los chicos se preparaban para irse.

—Yo voy con Sasuke-kum.

En el rostro de Lee se dibujó una expresión de repulsión nunca antes vista en una persona tan sobria como él.

—Me refiero —se aclaró la garganta mientras se sonrojaba—, voy con Lee que está en el cuerpo de Sasuke-Kun

.

Y es que ella podría decir amar sobre todas las cosas a Sasuke, pero en realidad, a su corta edad y tan inmadura como lo era entonces, ese día le serviría para entender que lo que sentía por él era una mera atracción física. Tan banal que no le importaba quien carajos estuviera dentro, siempre y cuando el rostro que viera fuera ese níveo e inexpresivo semblante que jamás –hasta ahora- reflejaba nada de lo que pasara por su cabeza. Algún día, tal vez, el otro deseo de Sasuke se cumpliría y ella maduraría.

Una de las pobladas cejas de Lee se levantó, evidenciando la aversión que desde su interior sentía Sasuke, tras ver su verdadero rostro acentuado por una expresión nauseabunda de tonto enamorado. _Ese maldito_ de Lee lo hacía ver tan… No había palabras para eso. Con sus ahora bastante redondos ojos, Sasuke les lanzó una mirada que solo podría describirse como hostil y acto seguido se dio la media vuelta y se perdió por el sentido contrario. Lo único que apaciguó su rabia era el saber que al menos por unas horas, no tendría que lidiar con su compañera.

Sakura y Lee también emprendieron la exploración y así estuvieron casi toda la mañana, recorriendo el santuario de arriba abajo. Ambos complacidos con la compañía del otro.

Al cabo de unas horas de exhaustiva búsqueda, Kakashi dio con un sobre que estaba al pie de la estatua de oro de la Deidad del recinto, cuya inscripción en tinta dorada iba dirigido a Lee y a Sasuke, respectivamente. Al abrirlo, leyó el mensaje:

_Ambos palparon el objeto donde el cosmos se genera y cuando el sol haya alcanzado el horizonte, todo lo sucedido ha de ser revertido. Por ahora, que nadie diga que la Diosa no dio a sus súbditos aquello que le fue pedido. Por eso, es necesario que cada uno pida, lo que cada uno crea merecer. _

Más abajo vio la firma de la misiva:

_Amaterasu._

—¡No me jodas! —siseó Kakashi, ostensiblemente asombrado, mirando a los cuatro costados del templo como si estuviera seguro de estar siendo observado—. ¿Así que esto fue lo que pasó? —suspiró, aburrido—. Bueno, solo durará unas cuantas horas.

Y adivinando los planes de la Diosa del sol, Kakashi en lugar de buscar a los gennins y explicarles quien fue la causante del intercambio, volvió a coger su libro y retomó la lectura mientras esperaba a que transcurriera el tiempo necesario para que los papeles volvieran a invertirse.

Este día anochecería más pronto; puesto que era veintiuno de diciembre, el día más corto del año, pero de seguro el más interesante en la vida de esos tres niños, que iban a tener (de una u otra forma) por unas cuantas horas aquello que siempre habían anhelado.

_Definitivamente, el cosmos es perfecto_, argumentó Kakashi para sí mientras ojeaba su preciado libro y se sumía por completo en el mundo erótico creado por Ero-sennin.

Hoy era el día en el que sol estaba más alejado de la tierra. Era el solsticio de invierno.

* * *

**Al fin lo he terminado... Debo decir que por principio ,no es lo que tenía planeado, pero fue lo que mi cerebro fue capaz de diseñar. **

**Ahora sí, pido me disculpen por las personalidades tan obsesionantes de los protagonistas; sé que ahora no son tan así, pero recuerden que está ambientada cuando tenían doce años, por eso el amor no correspondido (ya les había dicho que quiero salirme del género, pero no más no puedo) es el desencadenante de todo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y estoy lista para los tomatazos.**

**Feliz existencia-tebbane! **


End file.
